Abducted by piratesGreat!
by sam XD im a girl by da way XD
Summary: First I get shocked because of the marriage news, then I get shocked because I'm marrying a male, then I get shocked because of the 'marrying in two months thing', and now I'm on a pirates ship, being held HOSTAGE!  Yaoi sasunaru lemons in nearer future
1. Chapter 1

** YO GUYS WAT UP DIS IS MA FIRST FANFIC SO GO A LITTLE BIT EASY ON ME!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

* * *

chapter 1

"Son you're going to get married to one of my friend's son." I glanced up at my dad.

"OK." I flicked through the magazine that I was looking through until I stopped half way, my eyes widening...did...my dad just say...married? I swiveled around on the couch to face my dad.

"WHAT? I'M GETTING MARRIED? WHY? HOW? WHEN? DAAAAAAAD!" My dad raised both his eyebrows at my reaction; my mum started shaking her head.

"Naruto is that any way of talking to your father?" I ignored my mum and bounced off the couch as I stared at my dad with horror. My dad just sighed and sat next to my mum.

"I had a feeling you'll react like this...Naruto you're going to get married. I'm sorry son but you **have **to get married to this guy you pretty much don't have a choice." I glared at my dad.

"And why don't I have a choice in this and did you say GUY?" My dad shook his head at me and stared at me with 'sorry' clearly written in his eyes.

"Yes I said guy, you're going to get married to a **boy **and you don't have a choice in this because... the man that you will be marrying...his father is one of my closest friends and he has always helped me out in lots of ways...especially financially when I was close to being bankrupt. During that time when I thanked him I was willing to repay him with anything and he said when he needed repaying he'll ask and now...he's asked me...for you're...hand." I gaped at my dad. WAS HE FUCKING SERIOUS?

"B-B-B-But...why...my flipping hand? Doesn't this guy know that I happen to be a BOY and STRAIGHT?" My dad exhaled noisily.

"Yes he knows you're a boy but his son happens to be ... gay." I felt my eye twitch.

"His son's gay was he expecting ME TO BE FLIPPING GAY TOO?" My mum whacked the back of my head with one of her stupid lady magazines, I glared at her whilst I rubbed the back of my head. My dad stared at my mum with surprise written across his face he wasn't expecting that from her...neither was I though.

"Naruto look your dad he tried to get out of this marriage thing but he couldn't ok so stop being such a sissy and just agree to the flipping god damn marriage." My eyes widened at my mum's use of language. I swear down she really sometimes turns into a Tsunade baa-chan mode.

"And you call yourself a lady hmphed yeah right." I puffed my cheeks and faced the wall. Behind me I could feel a dark aura and that was definitely coming from my mum...maybe mentioning the lady thing wasn't a great idea. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Do...I really have to marry...this...guy?" I opened my eyes and faced my parents with annoyance written on my face. My parents stared at me apologetically their eyes softening as they saw the annoyance and pain that was coursing through me.

"Sorry Naruto...yeah you have to but I can guarantee you this guy is really nice his name is Aki takino, he's really handsome and a great guy." My dad beamed at me. I gave him a small smile. Oh well might as well get...married to this Aki dude.

"I'll say this once dad and I'm not gonna say this again." My parents stared at me with confusion.

"I agreed to this marriage because of you dad. The fact that you were in dept with this so called **friend of yours **obviously made you vulnerable so I won't complain about this damn stupid marriage and I'll go with it. So...when **is **the actual wedding." My dad smiled at me while my mum gave me one of her famous bear hugs. My mum stared down at me with happiness beaming off of her face.

"In two months." I nodded my head, cool I'm gonna get married in two months...

"WHAT TWO MONTHS AIN'T THAT A BIT TOO EARLY?" My dad chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry naru but Aki's father made the decision and I had to go with it sorry son." I sighed once again and cuddled inside my mum, my mum responding back to the hug.

"Oh well I guess there's no going back then. So when will I be actually leaving to meet this guy...I mean before I get married I have to know at least few bits and bobs about this so called man who happens to be my future husband right?" My dad nodded his head.

"Well this is the thing though, because the marriage was decided all of a sudden there are a lot of arrangements to make. So me and your mother will be heading over to the wind country first on the ship after all taking the ship will be the easiest way and fastest way to get there, also jiraiya, Tsunade and shizune will be joining us as well." My mouth dropped open I pulled away from my mum's embrace as my mum got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"That's not fair, your gonna be on a ship with baa-chan as well as the pervy sage." My dad chuckled at me.

"If Tsunade heard you say that right now she would have pummelled you to the floor you know that?" I laughed and nodded my head.

"Anyways me and your mum will be leaving tomorrow and you gonna leave for the wind country the next day ok?" I nodded my head and got up.

"Aiight then, I'm headin off to bed I'm tired after all the installing of information and marriage I had to do." My dad chuckled as he ruffled my golden hair while I past by him.

I slowly headed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. So I'm gonna get married huh? That's something I wasn't expecting at the age of fifteen... Oh well, I'm doing it for the sake of my dad, I don't want to let him down. After I finished brushing my teeth I headed inside my room and dressed in my orange pyjamas with my orange sleeping hat that had a little fur ball on the pointy end of the hat. I jumped into my bed and cuddled inside as I slowly drifted to sleep. In two months I'm gonna get married...great. I fell asleep the marriage thing was the last thing that lingered in my thoughts before I was completely sucked into sleepiness.

"NARUTO GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED ME AND YOUR DAD ARE GONNA BE LEAVIN IN FIVE MINUTES!" I groaned as I covered my ears with my pillow.

**THUD! **

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I stared at the culprit who had made me land on my poor ass, and that culprit happened to be my...mother.

"MUM, WHAT THE HELL? I WAS SLEEPIN IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED!" My mum whacked me on the back of my head.

"And if you hadn't noticed me and your dad ARE GONNA BE LEAVIN IN FEW MINUTES SO HURRY UP AND GET READY!" I jumped off of the floor as I started doing a hundred things at once, I got changed whilst brushing my teeth, I put on my shoes quickly and darted out of my room. I ran all the way to the bridge and met up with my parents.

"Nice to know you made it on time." I smiled sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Sorry, guess I over slept." My mum scoffed.

"He say's **guess as well.**" I glared at my mum.

"OK OK he woke up late now's not the time to be discussing this we have to go the ships ready." I beamed at both my parents and hugged them both.

"Travel safely and see you guys in two days." My parents returned the hug and kissed me on both my cheeks before departing. I watched as my parents boarded on the ship waving one more time before the ship started to sail. I stayed on the bridge and watched until the ship was out of sight. I sighed and made my way back home. Both my parents seem happy about this marriage even if it **was **with a **boy.**

I stayed at home the rest of the day doing absolutely...nothing, unless packing your clothes counted. I t was lonely in the house without mum and dad here. Usually the house would be so lively with mum shouting at me for doing something stupid even though she told herself that she would try to be more ladylike and not shout half the time, and dad would be sitting on the couch with his laptop doing some work, he doesn't even lose focus when mum starts throwing pots and pans at me. I smiled to myself. I looked at the clock it was pass nine. I made my way to the kitchen and made myself some instant ramen and downed it all in one go. After watching a bit of TV I went to my room and started getting ready for bed. I was putting my top on when I noticed myself in the mirror. I walked towards the mirror and stared at myself. I had to admit I was really sexy with my golden hair that stuck up in every direction possible with big blue eyes and pink full lips and how could I forget my sexy tan feminine body. For a boy my body was really feminine...curse my mum's genes, but either way I was sexy, this so called Aki guy has no idea of the fact that his fiancé is really good looking. I grinned at my reflection and turned around heading for my bed, I went inside and fell asleep instantly...secretly waiting for tomorrow to come.

"Naruto san wake up, Naruto san get up your going to be late. NARUTO SAN!" I jumped in a sitting position in my bed as I felt someone screaming in my ear.

"What th-" That's when I noticed the little girl, what was her name again...I have no idea...I don't even think I've seen her before.

"Who are you?" the small girl blushed.

"I'm Kiki." OK then.

"And why are you here?" She turned even redder if that were even possible.

"To wake you up." I lifted an eyebrow.

"And who told you to wake me up?" The girl looked away this time.

"Y-y-your mum." I snorted and she looked my way.

"That's impossible my mum has probably arrived in the wind country." The girl looked at me with big chocolate eyes.

"She has arrived in the wind country, she called half an hour ago to tell you that but you were asleep so she called my house and told me to wake you up or you were going to be late for the ship so I rushed here and tried waking you up but you didn't wake up until I screamed." The girl looked down while she started her whole blushing process once again.

"So you're telling me you're here to wake me up?" she nodded.

"How do you know my mum exactly?" she looked at me with her big eyes again.

"My mum and auntie Kushina are old friends." Oh no wonder why she knows me.

"OK by the way what's the time?"

"Eleven-thirty." My eyes widened.

"HOLY SHIT I'M LATE!" I flew out my bed and quickly got dressed and grabbed my bag, me and Kiki ran out my house after I locked it tightly and ran all the way to the bridge.

"I *huff huff* made it *huff huff* in time." I smiled down at the little girl and ruffled her brown short hair.

"Thanks Kiki for your help." She blushed and nodded.

"Have a safe trip Naruto san." I nodded and got on board and by the time I knew it we were out on the sea. It was beautiful sight to see, the blue clear ocean glimmering under the sun's ray's...truly beautiful. I sat in a corner and watched the sea as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I felt as though I slept only for five minutes, there was shouting and screaming coming from people. My eyes shot open to see what was going on. There were people collapsed on the floor unconscious, I quickly stood up as I saw a dark figure slice a sword through the man that was part of the crew. I gasped as I stared wide eyed at the scene in front of me, the dark figure must have heard me gasp for he turned my way and headed towards me, I ran away from the spot that I had been at once and went running inside the ship to see people unconscious on top of each other, my heart started to beat at a speed that should have been impossible, my breathing was heavy. I was scared, heck I was scared shitless. I turned around to run away from the unconscious people when I was grabbed by two large hands, I looked up only to see crimson red eyes before I went unconscious myself.

_**Minato **_

I waited on the bridge of the wind country with Kushina, jiraiya, tsunade, Aki and my dear friend Arata and his wife. We were all waiting for Naruto, when we noticed the ship come to shore; we all waited for the passengers to come out. When the passengers did come out they came out shouting.

"Did you hear apparently a pirate ship had attacked the ship and lots of passengers were unconscious but not harmed and some were wounded apparently there was one passenger that was taken away by those pirates." I looked to the women next to me as she talked to her friend that was beside her. I stared at Kushina and she stared back with fear and worry written on her face. I made my way to one of the crew members of the ship who had a bandage round his arm.

"Excuse me but could you tell who the person was that was taken away by that pirate ship?" The man stared at me with an apologetic smile.

"I don't know the name of the poor boy but I know he was wearing a bright orange t-shirt with black three quarter lengths." I could feel my heart starting to sink slowly. Only Naruto will wear something like bright orange.

"Did he happen to have blondish hair that was all over the place and blue big eyes with tannish skin?" the crew man's eyes widened, he nodded his head. I felt my heart stop beating.

Naruto.

_**Naruto**_

I groaned as I felt a migraine forming in my head, I went to touch my forehead when I...couldn't. My eyes shot open wide as I looked around my surrounding's, I was on a ship but not the one that I had been on earlier. I tried to move my hands when I realised they were tied and so were my feet. I frowned.

"What the fuck?"

"So your finally awake, I thought I was gonna be here for a year waiting for you to wake up...troublesome." I looked to were the voice came from. On the floor leaning against the wall of the ship sat a guy with a pineapple hairstyle that was tied up on the top of his head. He had an earring in each ear, and his facial expression was saying 'this is so troublesome why am I even here I want to go to sleep' I frowned at this guy.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I? What am I doing tied up?" The guy just stared at me; he opened his mouth about to answer when he was cut off by a deep masculine voice.

"You happen to be on a pirate ship." I looked up only to meet crimson eyes that I had seen earlier before I had passed out.

"Also your are prisoner now." My eyes widened in disbelief.

Great, First I get shocked because of the marriage news, then I get shocked because I'm marrying a male, then I get shocked because of the 'marrying in two months thing', then I'm on a ship on my way to meet my future husband and NOW I'm on a frickin pirate ship, and the biggest shock is that **I have been abducted by pirates.**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the late update had issues wid ma lappy BUT THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I WAS REALLY HAPPY!**

**HOPE U ENJOY DIS CHAPPY!**

**PLSE REVIEW! XD**

_

* * *

_

Great, First I get shocked because of the marriage news, then I get shocked because I'm marrying a male, then I get shocked because of the 'marrying in two months thing', then I'm on a ship on my way to meet my future husband and NOW I'm on a frickin pirate ship, and the biggest shock is that

_**I have been abducted by pirates.**_

Chapter 2

**Naruto**

I looked at the guy in front of me, his once crimson eyes were now an onyx color with no emotion in them, and they looked like an endless black hole, well to me that is. I looked away from his eyes and studied his face…wow. This guy was HOT…no not hot more like spicy, sexy, fubalicious, sexoulicious, gorgeous, beau- WAIT why the fuck am I thinking all this shit? Dude have I forgotten the fact that I happen to be straight and not gay? Either way this guy was hot with his endless onyx eyes, raven hair that was in the shape of a ducks ass and a body that was amazing to an extent. Dude this guy was friggin hot.

"Aren't you gonna like start shouting or screaming like a damsel in distress?"

I stared towards the direction were the voice came from, it came from a guy with brown hair and brown eyes with two red triangular shapes on his cheeks and he had a small little white puppy on his head. The guy himself looked like a puppy. I lifted my eyebrows.

"Errr…no…am I supposed to?"

"Well anybody who realizes that they have been kidnapped by pirates and could possibly be killed would." I glared at the puppy looking guy.

"Ok, dog breath listen up, I aint anybody yeah I'm Uzumaki Naruto and by the way I'm not a **damsel **and I'm definitely not in **distress**, and you all call yourself pirates what flipping centaury are you all from? If you dumbasses haven't noticed this is the twenty first centaury and not the seventeenth. Pirates shouldn't even exist…. so…why do you lot exist?" The brunette lifted an eyebrow at me.

"DON'T CALL ME DOG BREATH IDIOT, anyways you really are stupid it doesn't matter if this was the twenty first centaury or not pirates have been alive since time ago." I glared at the puppy looking guy.

"I actually don't care if pirates have been existing since the dinosaur period, all I care about right now is, WHY THE FUCK AM I BEING HELD HOSTAGE IN A FRIGGIN PIRATE SHIP WITH FRIGGIN PIRATES THAT SHOULDN'T EVEN EXIST?" The crew members that were leaning against the wall's of the ship straightened up from there position's, probably thinking that I was going to do something. How the hell can I do anything if I'm FRIGGIN TIED UP?

I still didn't really get the reason to why I of all the people on that ship to the wind country was kidnapped by friggin pirates. I mean I didn't do anything to get kidnapped right? Unless dad did something? Or dad has some rival company that want to get back at him by using me? But if dad does have enemies does that mean he has…pirates as enemies? Dude I'm actually confused by my own knowledge. But still why am I –

"Oi dobe" I stopped my mental thinking as I glared up at the raven headed guy.

"Don't call me friggin dobe I have a name which is-"

"I don't really care what your name is so shut up." At this point I was beyond pissed, who did this son of a bastard think he was ordering ME Uzumaki Naruto to shut up. I'm going to show this guy a piece of my mind.

"Who the fuck do **you** think you are telling me to shut up?" I glowered up at the older boy in front of me as he smirked.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." And I'm friggin mother Teresa's son. This guy was a real pain in the ass already and I've only known him for like what? Fifteen minutes.

"Look I don't care whether your Uchiha Sasuke or David beckham yeah, all I want to know is **why **am **I **held hostage on a pirates ship when I haven't even done any crime to you weirdo's," Sasuke (well that's what he calls himself) just stared at me, and stared…and stared…and stared.

"Will you stop staring at me and ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Sasuke just smirked. This guy was a proper douche bag, he was flipping arrogant, stoic, full emo, and just really liked smirking like some sadistic bastard that had nothing better to do with his life. I closed my blue eyes as I sighed. Shouting and howling was NOT going to get this teme to answer my questions so might as well talk calmly. I reopened my eyes and stared at this Sasuke guy.

"OK teme. I just wanna know **why** I've been kidnapped out of a hundred people and **why** am I tied up, and also **why **am I seriously here? It's not like I've done something to you people?" the Uchiha just stared at me his smirk vanishing from his face. Ok what did I say this time to get his sissy ass so damn annoyed?

"You haven't done anything." I lifted an eyebrow.

"If I haven't done anything then why am I sitting on my ass with my hands tied behind my back and on a ship that seems to be in the middle of nowhere?" the teme closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"You haven't done anything but your soon-to-be father-in-law has and we are going to be using you as revenge." I frowned towards the raven as he opened his onyx eyes that had all of a sudden hardened form the anger that was clearly written on his face.

"The man that you will be marrying within few months, his father betrayed my father when it came to a trading situation over the seas. Your father in law Arata takino is a traitor and will be punished for what he has done." I lifted my eyebrows at him.

"Ok then, so my so called father in law did something to obviously piss you Uchiha's off, but I have a question does that mean your father's also a pirate?" Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yes he is, we don't work together for we're not that close after all he has his own crew and I have mine… but when it comes to situations and revenge I'm willing to help my father." I frowned.

"Why the fuck would you do that if you and your father aren't even that close isn't that almost like saying that your father is using you for his own deeds? Why doesn't he sort out his own problems by himself?" I don't know why I was even retorting back but what Sasuke said just made me snap.

"Whether I help my father or not is none of your business." He snapped, he glared at me before he turned his back and walked away opening a door.

"Shikamaru explain everything and once you think he's not gonna run away or drown himself you can untie him." Then he walked into the little passage way and slammed the door shut. Ok I was so not expecting reaction like that, but seriously that guy is such a stuck up son of a bit-

"You're so troublesome." I turned my head towards the lazy voice and of course it was coming from the pineapple headed guy that was now standing.

"What the hell did I do to become troublesome?" The pineapple guy just stared at me blankly and shook his head.

"You're the first ever person to get Sasuke to snap like that." I stared at the pineapple headed guy and then looked back at where Sasuke left. He seriously was an arrogant bastard.

"You know what that arrogant bastard's problem is?" The pineapple guy looked towards me, waiting for me to give an answer to my question; I closed my eyes and leaned back on the wooden main mast (**for those who don't know that it's that stick thing in the middle of ships with the sail's).**

"That guy's problem is that he's too stuck up and acts like he's got a flipping stick shoved up his ass which someone needs to remove." I reopened my eyes to meet a smirking pineapple headed guy.

"By the way pineapple haired guy what's your name?" said boy frowned at my nickname for him before answering.

"The names Nara Shikamaru." I smiled.

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He smirked.

"I know I think everyone on the ship heard when you were having a go at Sasuke." I chuckled, this Shikamaru guy wasn't as stuck up as duck butt but he was alright…for a pirate that is.

"Alright shika can you now explain to me why I happen to be kidnapped? And can you also explain what the hell my soon to be father-in-law did to cause all the Uchiha's to be pissed and use me for revenge?" Shikamaru stared at me for a millisecond before he sighed and closed his chocolate colored eyes.

"Like Sasuke said before…Arata takino betrayed Fugaku Uchiha sasuke's father. You see Arata takino was business partners with sasuke's dad until he betrayed Fugaku-san and stole a big amount of money and ended up buying one of the businesses that was part of the Uchiha corporations, but because at that time Arata became greedy because of the money he didn't think out his plan when he bought the business and luckily itachi sasuke's older brother was able to claim it back but not without a small war breaking out between itachi's crew and Arata takino's…to be simple with you, your father-in-law is a cheating fraud bastard that is only getting his son married to you so he can end up taking over your father's company." I stared wide eyed at Shikamaru, was this guy fucking serious? Arata takino…my future father-in-law was a basic fraud and was after my father's company, and the worst thing was that my dad didn't even know about it. Man that is definitely messed up why in the name of all lords mercy would my father-in-law want to be such a bastard for? I quirked an eyebrow, if my father-in-law was the fraud then why am I kidnapped for? I mean if you're going to try getting revenge why don't they just kidnap **his son **instead of me?

"Ano…Shikamaru if you want to get revenge on Arata takino then why kidnap me for? Why don't you just kidnap his son?" Shikamaru reopened his eyes and chuckled at me.

"His son is worthless whilst you on the other hand are worth more then his son, and on top of that **you **were the on the ship not his **son.**" I huffed.

"How the hell am **I **worth **more **than his son?"

"Because your Minato Namikaze's son." Ok that sentence did not come out of shikamaru's mouth, I swiveled my head in the direction of a guy with long brown hair that was tied at the bottom and he had…pupiless lilac-ish eyes. Wow. I frowned finally realizing the sentence that came out of the brunette.

"So what if I'm Minato Namikaze's son?" the long haired brunette smirked.

"You father is almost as important as Fugaku san but your father happens to be business partners with Arata takino and to get proper revenge you're the easier target cause unlike Arata who will take his time in rescuing you, your father will be willing enough to cause a ruckus with in the business world and if he does that then that will be affecting Arata, and most important Arata will try to stop you father from causing problems in the business world, which means **he **will personally come and get you. If a ruckus did break through the business world then that is a problem for Arata because that puts him in a dangerous situation for he will either become bankrupt or…killed." I gasped, was this guy serious…killed? Dude that is messed up…wait does that mean my dad…

"Oi the dude who doesn't have pupils does that mean my father will also…" said pupiless man's eyebrows twitched at the sudden name that I gave him.

"No you father won't be killed or harmed…only Arata takino." I sighed.

"Well as long as ma dad doesn't get hurt I don't care what happens to the other bastards but kidnapping me for revenge is kinda dumb." I grinned.

"You really are troublesome…kiba untie him." I waited for said 'kiba' guy to untie my hands but was met with puppy guy with the puppy on his head. I sat patiently as kiba untied me and stood up. I immediately jumped up from my position and stretched, hearing my joints click. When I looked around I realized all the members of the crew were in defense positions. I sighed.

"You guys seriously need to chill, I'm not gonna try running away and even if I did try were the hell AM I SUPPOSED TO RUN TO?" I turned my back towards the pirates and looked over towards the ocean. Without realizing it…my adventure on this pirate ship had begun, and I could definitely guarantee that me and Mr. arrogant-stick-shoved-up-his –ass-duck-butt won't be getting on very well.


	3. Chapter 3

**_THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOU REVIEWS!_**

**_I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! XD_**

* * *

Without realizing it…my adventure on this pirate ship had begun, and I could definitely guarantee that me and Mr. arrogant-stick-shoved-up-his –ass-duck-butt won't be getting on very well.

Chapter 3

**Minato**

"I see…thank you very much please do stay in contact if you find anything or hear of anything…yes…I will also keep an eye on all areas…yes…thank you." I sighed as I ended the call and dropped my phone on the couch. My son was kidnapped by pirates for a reason that is absolutely unknown to me. I don't have any enemies besides few…but I know for a fact that I don't have any pirates as enemies…then why would Naruto be kidnapped for? I sighed once again.

"Have you heard anything yet?" I looked towards my wife who sat on the opposite couch with a pillow in her lap. She had been quiet ever since we found out about the kidnapping of Naruto…she had also been crying…again. From the way her eyes were shaded red I could tell that she had been crying once again when I wasn't around.

"Minato have you heard of anything yet?" I looked towards the door as Arata walked in with his son a frown clearly forming on his face. I frowned also as I sat up.

"No…why have you?" Arata looked me in the eye.

"Yes." I immediately stood up as Kushina did the same dropping the cushion on the couch.

""What? What have you heard?" Arata looked at Kushina.

"I know what ship he's on…Minato you're not gonna be pleased my friend I can guarantee you that." I frowned.

"What do you mean?" Arata closed his brown eyes and sighed.

"He's on the ship…" I waited. He reopened his now hardened eyes.

"He's on the ship…sharingan."

Shit.

**Sasuke**

"YOU STUPID MUTT WHAT THE FUCK WAS ALL THAT SHIT ABOUT? YOUR DUMBER THAN I EXPECTED, I MEAN I KNEW YOU WERE DUMB BUT NOT **THAT **DUMB SERIOUSLY WHAT IS WITH YOU?" I could feel my eye twitch.

"DON'T CALL ME A MUTT YOU STUPID BLONDE AT LEAST I'M NOT A SHRIMP!" I was starting to form a migraine.

"DO NOT CALL ME A SHRIMP!" why were these two idiots arguing again?

"HA WELL SORRY **SHRIMP **ITS NOT EXACTLY MY FAULT THAT YOU'RE A SHRIMP NOW IS IT?" why the hell are they being so loud first thing in the morning?

"INUZUKA IF YOU DO NOT WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS TEN FEET AWAY FROM THIS PLANET I ADVISE YOU RIGHT NOW TO SHUT THAT DOG MOUTH OF YOUR'S BEFORE I DO!" This blonde idiot seriously is too loud for his own good.

"AS IF WHAT CAN A SHRIMP LIKE **YOU **DO?"

"KIBA I SERIOUSLY AM WARNING YOU!" These two were getting on my last two nerves.

"COME ON BLONDE WHAT YOU GONNA DO CALL FOR YOUR MUMMY?" Now they were getting on my last nerve.

"THAT'S IT YOU FUCKIN STINKING MUTT I'M GONNA BEAT THE LIVING DAY LIGHTS OUT OF YOU, YOU FLIPPING DOG!" And snap.

"Will you two shut the fuck up?" I glared at the two idiots standing in front of me.

"Why should we? I mean after all whom the hell do you think you are telling **us **what to do?"

"Yeah I totally agree with Naruto." I could feel my eyebrow twitch as I gave them the infamous Uchiha death glare.

"If you two have forgotten **I **happen to be the **captain of this ship **and I also happen to have the power **of murdering both of you without getting arrested**." Both of them gulped as they felt the killing aura that was radiating off of me.

"Now if you two wanna live I advise you both to **get lost**." And they were gone. I sighed. It has only been three days since the blonde idiot was kidnapped. The fact that he was a prisoner of this ship I was expecting him to act like a prisoner and be scared and everything but what do I get…the exact opposite. The way he acts and talks around everyone is almost as though he **wasn't **a prisoner but actually part of the **crew**. He was loud, annoying, dumb, obnoxious, and hyper, loved ramen, loved orange, hated me. Not that I was expecting him to like me in the first place after all I was the one who kidnapped him. After kidnapping him I realized the big mistake I did by kidnapping **him **and not Arata's son. I closed my eyes as I mentally thought through all this out. I mean I could handle Arata's son, give him a few threats and death glares and done he's traumatized for life, but Naruto…he wasn't the least bit affected by my threats let alone my glares he was just…

"Thinking about Naruto?" I looked up to see a smirking neji. I sighed.

"I guess I understand how you feel Uchiha, he really is a pain in the ass." You think?

"But I don't regret seeing you in pain Uchiha after all seeing you in pain makes me happy, so I'm kinda thankful to the blonde." I glared up at Neji, who the hell did he thi- I started smirking up at Neji as I remembered something.

"Well your one to talk aren't you **jiji**?" I smirked even more as I saw Neji grimace then glare down at me.

"Shut it Uchiha." I stood up form my seat as I stood in front of neji with a smirk plastered to my face.

"Oh don't get your panties in a knot jiji, after all jiji is a really nice name…if you were a girl that is." I chuckled at Neji's expression as I walked away heading towards my cabin.

Jiji was short for neji…well from naruto's prospective that is. He had only been on the ship for about three days and had given all of us annoying nicknames, for example Shikamaru was shortened to 'shika', and chouji was shortened to 'Chef Chou or ouji'. Kiba was shortened to 'dog breath or mutt' even kiba's friggin puppy akamaru had a nick name which was 'maru' and said puppy had taken a liking in Naruto on the first day. Shino was called 'bug master or bog boy or just plain shino' and neji was of course 'jiji', rock lee was nicknamed 'the green beast or bushy brow', kankuro was named 'kanky', gaara was nicknamed 'panda or reddy' and sai was named 'pervert or asshole or Sai'. Last of all me, I was nicknamed a lot of names such as 'Asshole or teme or bastard or or Mr. stick-shoved-up-his-ass or duck butt'. The fact that I was an Uchiha and a pirate and a killer didn't seem to tick him off, hell no one ticked him off unless they pissed him off that is, (for someone who was a shrimp he had a short fuse). He was an absolute pain in the backside. I sighed once again, I've never sighed so much in my life before but ever since that blonde fur ball has been here I've been sighing like a depressed person who's suffering from stress. Not the fact that I was suffering from stress because I truly** WAS suffering from stress **and all thanks to that dobe. That stupid blonde idiot had kept all the crew on the ship awake because of the entire racket he created within two days. I mean I'm a naturally pissed off person, after all its in the Uchiha blood, but not getting **any **proper sleep in two days just…let's say it makes you want to grab the blonde and start punching him until he's bleeding then you feel like you want to stab him a million times and then just throw him overboard…well that's what I want to do I don't know how everyone else thinks…but sadly I can't do any of that shit.

When I got to my cabin, I went inside and shut the door flopping myself on the bed and closing my eyes in the process thinking of a certain dobe once again. That dobe, that idiotic blonde haired, blue eyed looking dobe. Uzumaki Naruto…he was truly something remarkable. His blonde spiked up hair that seems to be everywhere, those big sapphire eyes, those pink full lips, that delicious tan skin, that gorgeous feminine body that looked so- WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING? I immediately sat up on my bed, I sighed as I rubbed my temples, why would I Uchiha Sasuke be thinking about tat blonde fur ball when I had better things to think about? Like how to get my full revenge on Arata takino. I sighed once again plopping my head back down on the pillow. I was extremely tired and I also had formed a migraine thanks to two certain idiots.

BAM

I abruptly sat up in my bed as I looked to see where the loud sound came from.

"What was that sound?" who the hell was I talking to anyway?

"Oh it was nothing I just slammed the door open by accident." I looked up as Shikamaru approached me with a phone in his hand, I lifted an eyebrow.

"Itachi." I immediately took the phone and lifted it to my ear, waiting for Shikamaru to close the door of my room as he stepped out.

"What?"

"_**Now is that any way of talking to your older brother Sasuke?"**_ my eyebrow twitched, why the hell did he have to call me when I was already stressed?

"Whatever aniki what do you want?" I heard him chuckle at the other end of the phone.

"_**Hot tempered as usual I see, don't worry I didn't call to pester you." **_I snorted.

"Too bad cause you already have, now if you don't have anything else to say then I'm gonna cut the line." I was about to cut the line when I was stopped by my brother mentioning something.

"_**Wait Sasuke I only called because father wanted to tell you something…well wants me to tell you something." **_

"And what is that?" I waited impatiently.

"_**Father told me to tell you that he's proud of what you did." **_I snorted again.

"Of course he'll be proud when I do something handy that helps him with his business." I could tell form itachi's silence that he wasn't pleased with my answer.

"_**Anyways I also called to inform you about something." **_I sighed.

"And what is that?"

"_**Currently where are you?"**_

"Well we're close to the borders of suna."

"_**How long do you think it will take you to get to Suna?" **_I frowned, what was it to him anyways?

"We'll probably get there by tomorrow morning…why?"

"_**Well little one, when you get to suna make sure you stop there." **_I frowned even more.

"Why?"

"_**I will be sending two men to pick you all." **_I lifted my eyebrows.

"But why?"

"_**Earlier when I was talking to Shikamaru he told me you lot were shortened on weapons, so I called up a few friends, which will be the two at the harbor and they will take you to this underground basement where you can pick the weapons you want, you can pick as many as you want otouto, and also all the people you meet there will know you so you can trust them, and if you also a bit shortened on food then you can get the remaining things that you need form there, they will provide all of it." **_I smirked, amused at my brothers kindness, now this as rare.

"Well that's something new." I could hear him chuckle on the other end.

"_**Yes it is, but one thing…make sure all of you are disguised, because when all of you head towards the underground basement you will be passing cities and towns, so you can't be noticed or your gonna be busted."**_

"Hn."

"_**Also one more thing before I finish, make sure you disguise Naruto in a way that he won't be recognizable."**_ I lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"_**It seems that minato and Arata know what ship he's on and they both have sent out images and contacted many people in order to find him so make sure you disguise Naruto."**_

"Fine."

"_**Very well then Sasuke I'll call you another time, and if you need anything just give me a call."**_

"Urm…Aniki?"

"…"

"Thanks." I heard him chuckle once again.

"_**You're welcome little one."**_ I disconnected the call and stood up with a smirk plastered to my face. It seems that all of us have a small little trip that we have to accomplish without getting caught. I smirked even more as I decided on how everyone was going to be disguised.

Especially a certain blonde haired dobe.

* * *

**WANDER IF ANYONE CAN GUESS WHAT NARUTO'S GONNA BE DISGUISED AS?**

**UNTIL THEN JA NE!**

**PLSE MAKE SURE YA'LL REVIEW! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS SOZ FOR DA LATE UPDATE I HAD EXAMS AND U NO WAT HAPPENS WENS EXAMS HAPPEN SO SOZ!**

**AND ALSO THNX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS U GUYS MIGHT BE SHOCKED OF WHAT NARUTO IS DRESSED UP AS THOUGH!**

**BUT HOPE U ENJOY IT NONE THE LESS! XD**

* * *

I smirked even more as I decided on how everyone was going to be disguised.

_Especially a certain blonde haired dobe._

Chapter 4

**Naruto **

I walked beside kiba whilst we passed citizens. Let me rephrase that, my back was bent and hunched as I toddled down the street with a crutch stick in my hand. You'd probably think why I was hunched and was toddling with a stick in my hand, well you see I happened to be kidnapped by pirates and it's only been three days well today happens to be the fourth, and the captain of the ship happens to be a professional bastard who has a pole shoved up his ass and can't be bothered to remove it, more like **no one **was bothered to remove it, and suddenly this so called professional bastard decided to stop at place called suna where apparently Gaara Mr. Pandy as I liked to call him was born. So we stopped at suna but before we left the ship we had to disguise and a lot of us had a lot of arguments over what we wanted to disguise as. Well mostly me and kiba had most of the arguments.

_**Flashback**_

"_I wanna wear that though." I was whining at kiba for stealing the moustache that I wanted to where._

"_Well too bad shrimp cause I'm gonna wear it." I glared at kiba._

"_Call me shrimp one more time and watch what I do to you." Kiba smirked._

"_What you gonna do kick me in the bulls?" and that's exactly what I did. Never underestimate short people. I grabbed the moustache out of kiba's hand as he crumbled to the floor clutching his pride, I smirked._

"_Wanna call me shrimp again?" He shook his head frantically as he squeezed his eyes in pain._

_I held the moustache up in my hand and waved it around like a lunatic who had one the Olympics, well from my prospective I kinda did, winning the moustache from the few inches taller than me kiba was like winning the world cup. HELL YEAH._

"_I'm gonna wear the moustache!" Just as I was about to go running into my cabin someone snatched the moustache out of my hand, when I looked up with glare on my face, guess who snatched the moustache? Mr. I-have-a-stick-shoved-up-my-ass happened too._

"_Duck butt gimme back my moustache!" I tried jumping for it but he held it out of my reach with a smirk plastered to his fucking pale fucking face._

"_Curse you and your fucking height you assholic duck butted piece of shit WILL YOU FRIGGIN GIVE ME MY MOUSTACHE?" I tried jumping for the moustache once more but gave up when I realized that I was never going to be able to reach it no matter what!...Curse my height and that stupid teme's height. I puffed up my cheeks as I crossed my arms over my chest; I glared up at the stupid teme who was still smirking at me. Let me rephrase that, smirking __**down at me**__._

"_Well that was something that I don't get to see every day." I could feel a blush creep up on my cheeks._

"_Shut it teme." He just smirked as he crossed his arms with the moustache still in his hands._

"_Dobe your not gonna be wearing a moustache or anything that will make you look male." I lifted my eyebrows._

"_Then what am I gonna be wearing a maids outfit?" He smirked as he shook his head; I puffed my cheeks up even more._

"_Then what am I gonna be wearing a prostitutes outfit?" I could feel myself going a bit hysterical, the teme lifted one of his eyebrows._

"_You wish dobe but sadly no." I glowered at the duck butt._

"_THEN WHAT AM I GONNA BE WEARING?" _

_The teme didn't say anything all he did was…stare…stare…and stare. This seemed familiar, well the way he was staring at me, he was staring at me the same way he did when he first kidnapped me. The look of curiosity and amusement in his eyes…number one why the fuck stare at me curiously? It's not like I've done anything to be curious about? Right? And number two why stare at me with amusement? This time what did I do to be so amusing? Why the fuck am I discussing this in my head?_

"_Teme?" he just stared at me._

"_Hn." He looked away. I could feel my eyebrows twitch._

"_Don't 'hn' me YOU SADISTIC DUCK BUTTED BASTARD, 'HN' AIN'T EVEN A WORD!" he looked back at me with amusement on his face. _

_I averted my eyes away from him as I stared at the sea, why was it that I Uzumaki Naruto had to be stuck on a ship with a bunch of complete and utter defensive assholes and a captain that had a one meter stick shoved up his ass that hasn't been removed and also who happened to be a professional bastard that knows how to make innocent people's life, such as myself, hell? even though I can't help but notice said bastard from a different perspective, for example, his hair was in the shape of a ducks ass but suited him in a way that made him unbearably sexy, and those eyes, fuck those kind of eyes you could drown in them, and those lips, shit those lips looked sooooooooo- OK GETTING OF TOPIC HERE!_

_I swiveled my head towards the teme with a blush across my features who looked at me with raised eyebrows._

"_Teme what am I gonna be dressed up as?" I didn't get an answer. I put my finger to my chin as I thought about what the teme would dress me up as, I mean the teme wasn't helping or giving me any hints on what I might be wearing, since he was acting like a fucking mute._

"_Could it probably be that I will be dressed up as a simple plain girl? A sexy blonde girl? A servant? A pirate? An ordinary citizen?" I waited patiently for an answer which seemed to take him a very long friggin time to give._

"_No." I puffed up my cheeks once again._

"_THEN WHAT THE FUCK AM I GONNA BE DRESSED AS A FRIGGIN GRANDPA?" _

_I was currently fuming, I could feel steam erupting from my ears that's how pissed off I was. I mean I kind of understand that the Uchiha teme must have been born in a very unemotional, cold environment which has caused him to be a block of cold ice, but that did not mean he had to treat __**everyone **__like that especially a person like me, who was born in a environment of sun, laughter and happiness and also loudness. Seriously though the duck butted asshole is messing with my head-_

"_Not quite but the opposite." I looked up at the teme who had finally said something… that hadn't exactly registered in my head._

"_Come again." The bastard smirked._

"_Dobe your gonna be a __**grandma**__."_

_I gaped up at him._

_**End of flashback**_

So that's pretty much the reason to why I was walking like an old grandma and looked like a grandma to. I was wearing a short grey wig that made my head itchy, and that freaky pervert sai did all the makeup and everything so I looked like a friggin sixty year old, then jiji grabbed me and dressed me in a grandma style red flower dress that came to my friggin ankles, then he placed a grandma style flowery hat on my head, and lastly he made me wear grandma style shoes that were a dull brownish color. Dude for a fifteen year old teenager I felt like a flippin sixty year old, of course I'd feel old CAUSE I'M FUCKIN DRESSED AS AN OLD HAG. I let out a sigh as I quickly toddled towards the unemotional bastard Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oi Uchiha." Said Uchiha glanced towards me with a perfect eyebrow lifted…man he was sooooooooo sex- GETTING OF TOPIC HERE! I felt a blush creep up on my face why is it that every time I happen to think about Sasuke I always end up going over board and start thinking about how he's so sexy, and how his body was well built with probably a six pack behind his shirt, and how when he talks his lips always look so del- GETTING OF TOPIC ONCE AGAIN!

"Dobe?" I turned my head towards Sasuke only to stumble back into gaara, who grabbed my arm preventing me from collapsing on the floor with him. I averted my eyes away from Sasuke, a blush evident across my features. Did the asshole have to be that **close to my face **that I could actually feel his breath on my face, which if I must say so it was very ni- like I said before GETTING OFF FUCKING TOPIC!

"Dobe were you planning on telling me what you wanted to say?" I looked up at Sasuke then gave him my infamous Uzumaki glare.

"Why am **I **dressed up as a grandma again?" the bastard smirked as he looked forward and continued with his walk, following the two mates of his brother itachi…I think that was his older brother's name.

"Cause I just felt like embarrassing you." I felt a snap in my head.

"WHAT THE FUCK SO YOU DRESS ME UP AS A GRANDMA CAUSE YOU FUCKIN FELT LIKE IT? RIGHT THAT DOES IT I'M GONNA BEAT THE LIVING SHI-" I was cut off by a hand covering my mouth, I glared upwards towards the person who dared to cover my mouth; only to meet pissed off dark brown eyes, said owner of the dark brown eyes sighed.

"You're so troublesome do you know that? If you hadn't noticed Naruto you're an old **lady **not a teenager ok, so stop shouting and start acting old." He released my mouth and went back next to shino mumbling a 'troublesome' on the way. I pouted and crossed my arms, Yeesh it's not exactly my fault that I can't control my temper around a certain duck butted haired teme who has a friggin stick shoved up his ass now can I? I sighed and continued walking, with a nonstop chattering lee who was on about fucking youth! Oh kami sans please tell me that we're almost there!

_**Two hours later**_

"ARE WE FUCKING THERE YET?" Kiba who was walking quietly next to me (for once) jumped at the sudden shout.

"Damn you gave me a friggin heart attack." I glared at kiba, and then switched my glare to a certain dark haired pale boy who had a duck butt hair style who was walking in front of us with deidara and sasori (whose names I found out few hours ago). I stomped my way over to him and stood in front of him spreading my hands out to stop him from making another move, and he didn't, the rest of the crew also stopped in their tracks and stared at me with eyebrows lifted.

"Dobe what are you doing? you do realize that we're he-" I cut him off as I lifted my hand in front of his face.

"No, I've had about enough of this we've been walking for what it seems like hours and I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I DON'T LIKE WALKING FOR MORE THEN FEW MINUTES BUT NO WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR WHAT IT SEEM LIKE YEARS CENTURIES DECADES BUT WE STILL HAVEN'T ARRIVED AT OUR DESTINANTION, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TIRED MY LEGS ARE THEY FEEL LIKE FUCKING MUSH, I MEAN I UNDERSTAND THAT I'M A VERY HYPER ACTIVE PERSON BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT I LIKE WALKNG FOR HOURS AND HOURS UNTIL MY LEGS FEEL LIKE THERE GONNA FALL OFF, DO YU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT PAIN MY POOR INNOCENT LITTLE TAN LEGS HAVE HAD TO GO THROUGH, AND ON TOP OF THAT I'M WEARING A FUCKIN GRANDMAS OUT FIT WITH THESE UNCOMFORTABLE GRANDMA STYLE SHOES THAT ARE KILLING MY POOR LITTLE FEET, LIKE I SAID BEFORE DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT MY FEET ARE SUFFERING?" the crew stared at me with lifted eyebrows.

"Dobe, if you had let me finish I was gonna say that we're he-" I cut him off again.

"No teme, I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY OF YOUR INSULTS RIGHT NOW ALL I WANNA NO IS THAT ARE WE THERE YET CAUSE I SWEAR DOWN TEME IF WE'RE NOT THERE THEN ONE OF YOU LOT ARE GONNA BE CARRYING ME!" the teme sighed as he rubbed his temple, throwing a glare at the same time.

"Dobe, what I wanted to tell you was that we're here, but your currently blocking the entry way." I stared dumbly at him, I could feel my face becoming crimson slowly, I turned around and sure enough there was a door with a 'entry' sign on it. I turned around and scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

"Hehehe my bad." The teme glared at me and pushed me aside and walked in to the building, with the rest of the crew behind him.

"Man I feel a bit dumb." I sighed. I felt a hand ruffling my hair; I glared up at the person only to find a smirking jiji.

"Of course you'll feel dumb I mean you are dumb after all, not to mention that you don't have a brain in that cute little blonde head of yours." he gave me one final smirk and followed after everyone else. I stood there dumbfounded, that long brown haired girly looking pupiless assholic asshole just called me friggin dumb and brainless…dude…

"DUDE I AM NOT AND I REPEAT **NOT **DUMB OR BRAINLESS!" I puffed up my cheeks as I stormed in the building and followed the rest of the crew with my walking stick still in my hand.

I looked around the building it was run down ad scruffy, who ever lived or owned this place before leaving must have been one hell of a filthy bastard cause this building looked like a place where tramps would live, if I was lucky I might even be able to find some tramps living in here…dude that would actually be kind of coo-

"-"

"Dobe will you shut up!" I closed my mouth as I stared up at Sasuke with a blush evident across my face. Dude…I'll just tell you what happened.

_Flashback that happened two minutes ago…I think it was two minutes_

_So yeh I was thinking about tramps and was wondering that it will be really cool if there were tramps here and whilst I was thinking that I was following kiba and didn't realize that I had entered a completely dark room that had no light whatsoever and kiba had vanished and the moment I stepped my foot inside the room…dude I was falling._

_End of flashback_

So that's the reason why I was screaming and was currently being held bridal style in sasuke's arms. I stared up at him while my face was absolutely red. He stared down at me but not with annoyance but something else that I couldn't pin point. For some reason I had the urge to reach out and touch that smooth pale cheek. Without realizing what I was doing I lifted my hand and placed it against his cheek…it was truly smooth. I looked into his eyes and could slowly feel myself drowning inside them…there's something about him, something I just couldn't figure out…why do I feel as though my hearts about to –

"Dobe?" I blinked and realized what I was doing, if I was red before I was a deeper red color then before.

"KYAAAAAAAAA LET GO OF ME!" He dropped me on the floor as he stared down at me with annoyance, I picked myself up with a bit of help from my walking stick and started rubbing my backside; I looked up at the teme and glared at him all the thoughts from earlier disappearing from my mind.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to drop a grandma because their backs might actually break and also if you haven't noticed their backs happen to be fragile?" the teme lifted an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, from the corner of the room or cellar I could hear kiba and chef cho snickering, I shot them a glare and shifted my glare at the teme who happened to walk away and made his way towards some next guy who looked like a friggin shark…the guy was blue…

"YOUR FUCKING BLUE!" everyone looked my way as I pointed at the said blue man who looked like a friggin shark.

"Dobe what are you going on about?" I puffed my cheeks as I made my way toward the duck butted prince and pointed at the at the blue shark looking man who was probably six-friggin-foot.

"Teme I think you've gone deaf cause I said this guys blue." The teme stared at me like I had lost my mind which I can guarantee that I hadn't and the blue skinned guy stared at me with confusion…was I the only one in this room or cellar or whatever it is that noticed that this tall beanstalk blue man was blue?

"And?" I gaped at him.

"Don't you feel like…don't you think it's kinda weird."

"No." I gaped at the teme he was acting like having a skin color that was blue was absolutely natural.

"Dobe stop gaping like a fish." I snapped my mouth shut as I re-threw my hand back in the blue skinned man's face.

"Teme this guy is BLUE!" the teme sighed.

"So?" I once again gaped.

"Who has BLUE SKIN COLOR?" the teme lifted one of his eyebrows

"So you're orange." I glared at him.

"Teme that's not the point it doesn't matter if I'm orange the fact that this guy is bl-" Wait did the teme just say that I was…orange? I felt my face heat up out of anger as I threw the teme my famous Uzumaki glare; I could practically feel steam coming out of my ears. I've been called a shrimp, midget, Shorty, blonde, cutie, girly girl, goldilocks, sweet cheeks, sex bomb but never and I mean NEVER had I ever been called orange. I looked down feeling the bangs of my wig covering my cerulean eyes.

"Teme…I've been called a shrimp, midget, Shorty, blonde, cutie, girly girl, goldilocks, sweet cheeks, sex bomb but never and I mean NEVER have I ever been CALLED ORANGE!" I glared up at the teme as I lifted my walking stick and pointed at his face.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME ORANGE I AM NOT I REPEAT NOT ORANGE, I'M FUCKING TAN CAN YOU NOT TELL THAT I'M TAN I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU'VE NEVER MET ANYONE WITH A SKIN COLOR AS SEXY AS MINE BUT CALLIN ME ORANGE IS A BIGGER INSULT THEN BEING CALLED A SHRIMP BY KIBA, YOU KNOW WHAT TEME I HAVE HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU, IF YOU DON'T REMOVE THAT TWO METRE STICK OUT OF YOUR ASS THAT SEEMS TO GROW A METRE EVERY TIME THAT YOU ACT LIKE A BASTRD THEN I AM GOING TO PULL IT OUT OF YOU PERSONALLY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT GOT THAT TEME?" I breathed heavily as I slammed my crutch down on the ground; the teme stared at me like I hadn't given a long paragraph speech about him never calling me orange ever again.

"Hn." He turned away and started talking to the blue skinned man who was smirking down at me with amusement written all across his face. I huffed as I turned the opposite way and crossed my arms. First he catches me while I ended up falling, second he dropped me after I screamed like a fucking girl which I'm admitting sounded to girly for my own good, third he calls me ORANGE and last of all, fourth he fucking ignores me like I never gave a speech…man I should punch that perfect smooth sexy pale gorgeous face of his.

"You really are troublesome aren't you?" I opened my eyes to see shika sighing as he rubbed his temple.

"What did I do?" he lifted one of his eyebrows and grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards a corner.

"Well, first you fell and screamed like a girl, second you screamed like a girl again whilst you were in sasuke's arms, third you called kisame blue, fourth you started throwing a tantrum like a five year old cause you were called orange do I have to go on any further?" I pouted.

"It's not my fault I've never seen a guy who's blue and the teme had no right to call me orange." Shika just sighed and mumbled a 'whatever'. He dragged me to the corner and made me sit in a wooden chair.

"Wha-" before I could form a sentence shika cut me off.

"Ok Naruto listen up you've already caused a ruckus once we don't need you to do that again so stay here while we finish what we came for." I 'hmphed' and looked away.

And just like shika told me I didn't cause any ruckus unless swearing at kiba once or twice counts but other than that I sat in the wooden chair and waited…waited…waited…waited…waited…and waited.

**Two and a half hour later**

"ARE YOU GUYS FLIPPIN FINISHED CAUSE I'M SERIOUSLY GETTING PISSED OFF HERE" I yelled at them, sitting for two and a flipping half an hour was too long for me.

"Yeh there almost done sweet cheeks." I glared up at the man who dared call me that and bang what do I see a guy with shark looking eyes and a shark looking face and blue skin, what was his name again? Lisame nope, mitake nooo, kisame…yeh I think that was it.

"Why are you blue?" said blue man lifted an eyebrow.

"I was born blue." Oh…

"Oh." He smirked at my reaction.

"Come on dickless let's get going." I looked away from kisame and stared into the dark eyes of the professional pervert sai.

"Don't call me that you assholic pedophilic pervert." Said pervert just smirked as he climbed up a ladder followed by chef cho, dog breath, bug boy, jiji, the green beast and kanky. I got of the chair and made my way to gaara who was waiting for me with Sasuke. I started climbing the ladder with gaara and Sasuke following behind me.

"Bye blonde make sure you come again." I started fuming.

"Don't call me bl-"

"Dobe will you shut it and start climbing." I huffed as I climbed at the ladder mumbling a low 'teme' on the way, when I got to the top of the ladder kiba hoisted the rest of me up and placed me on the ground.

"Thanks dog breath."

"You're welcome shrimp." I glared at him.

"KIBA!"

**Few hours later of travelling and almost near the ship**

"Are we there yet?"

"Hn."

"Teme."

"Hn."

"Will you stop 'hn'-ing me?"

"Hn."

"Teme I swear I'm gonna about to p-"

"Hn." I stopped mid track of my walk.

"TEME REMOVE THAT FLIPPIN THREE METRED STICK OUT OF YA ASS BEFORE I DO AND STOP BEING SUCH A BASTARD!"

"Hn." I could literally feel my eye twitch swear down this guy was one annoyi-

"Granny you shouldn't scream in the middle of the streets." I glared up at the person who said that.

"Who you calling granny assshole?" I glowered at the tall brunette in front of me who was hanging out with three more of his friends who were smirking down at me.

"Well I'm obviously calling you granny since you look like one and are one." I felt my eyebrow twitch…they had a point I may not be a real grandma in real life but I was dressed up as one and as the teme said I had to **act **like one too.

"Yeh yeh whatever." I turned around and started making my way towards the crew who were near the harbor.

"You know out of the entire grandma's I've seen in the world that old women must be one of the most shrimpiest old people I've ever seen in my life." I stopped mid track and turned towards them with a glare.

"Wanna say that again young lad." Said lad smirked down at me and bent down until he was at the same eye level as me.

"I basically said you're a shrimp." I snapped.

**PUNCH**!

The brunette fell backwards as he held his nose.

"Watch who you call a shrimp because you never know that shrimp might end up beating the living shit out of you." The brunette and his friends glared down at me as they started towards me with the intent of killing, I smirked as I got in a defense position.

"BRING IT ON SUCKERS AND WATCH HOW A GRANDMA BEATS THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!" and that's exactly what I did I kneed one of them in the bulls causing them to double over giving me the chance to pound my elbow against his back and making him collapse on the floor. The second one tried to jump on me but I quickly dodged it and grabbed my walking stick and jabbed him in the stomach, he groaned and clutched on to his stomach I quickly lifted my leg and kicked him making him fall to the floor clutching his stomach the last one stared at me with fear evident in his eyes, I smirked and made my way towards him with my walking stick in my hand.

"You wanna be in the same position as your mates over there?" The last one glanced at his friends quickly then looked at me; I gave him a sadistic smile which made him run like the wind out of my sight. I smiled happy of the job I had just done, I turned towards the idiots who I had beaten up and pointed my stick at them.

"Never under estimate a granny ever." I turned around and started walking towards the harbor.

Maybe dressing up as a grandma was a goo-

"Naruto you dumbass." I glared as Sasuke came running to me.

"I'm not a dumbass."

"Yeh right, what idiot stops in the middle of the street and starts beating up guys when the ship he's suppose to be on is leaving." Wow that's one of the longest sentences that sasuke's said to me ev- WAIT THE SHIP!

"SHIT IF THE SHIPS LEAVING THEN WHAT ARE WE DOING STANDING HERE TALKING LIKE GIRLS COME ON TEME!" Me and the teme started running towards the harbor as fast as we could… well the teme was doing alright since he was naturally a fast runner but me on the other hand…I mean I'm a good runner but when you're wearing grandma shoes and a dress it's not easy, and Sasuke noticed this so he did something that shocked me, he grabbed my hand and tugged me along with him when we got to the harbor we ran towards the bridge.

"HURRY UP BOTH OF YOU!" kiba and the rest of the crew were shouting and waving their hands at us as the ship was slowly sailing away.

"Dobe when I tell you to jump, jump ok." I stared at him in confusion until I realized what he meant.

"Teme are you crazy or what we won't be able to mak-"

"Dobe just shut it and do as I say now JUMP!" we both jumped off the edge of the bridge and were soaring through the sky hoping we'll be able to land on the ship, I clung on to Sasuke like my life depended on it.

"Dobe don't let go." I tightened my hands on him.

"Oh yeah like I'm gonna let go and let myself drown to death." I looked up into sasuke's eyes as he looked down at me. He stared at me as though…I stared at him as though we were flying through the air which we literally were doing but-

"SASUKE!" Sasuke looked away quickly as he saw shika lending him a hand before we both dropped in the water, the teme grabbed shika's hand and with the help of the crew shika pulled us up on the ship. I collapsed on top of Sasuke as I breathed heavily. After catching my breath I started giggling and then the giggling turned into full laughter as I rolled off of Sasuke and clutched my stomach.

"Man even though that was *hahaha* scary it was downright funny!" the teme looked at me and sat up a smirk plastered to his face. I looked at him and in that instant I knew…we both knew… whilst we were in the air we had a moment that would be unforgettable but confusing. I sat up and smiled at him.

"Ne Naruto where were you anyways?" I looked at kiba.

"Oh some guys took the Mickey out of me and called me a grandma and a shrimp so I decided to teach them a lesson in grandma style." I smirked, when kiba understood what I meant he smirked as well. I looked away from everyone and stared down at my flowery grandma dress.

"Maybe dressing up as a grandma was a good idea."

I smiled it was a good idea to dress as a grandma, now those moron guys won't take the Mickey out of old people and anyways dressing up as a grandma wasn't that bad it was kinda…cool!

* * *

**TOLD U GUYS NARUTO WAS GONNA BE DIFFERENT I ONLY DID THAT TO HIM CUZ DRESSING HIM UP AS NARUKO OR A MAID IS TO...COMMON I GUESS BUT HOPE U ENJOYED IT THOUGH!1**

**PLSE DO UPDATE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**soz for the late update, been havin a lot of issues so soz!**

* * *

_I smiled it was a good idea to dress as a grandma, now those moron guys won't take the Mickey out of old people and anyways dressing up as a grandma wasn't that bad it was kinda…cool!_

Chapter 5

**Arata takino**

That fucking Uchiha will regret kidnapping Naruto and almost sabotaging my business, if he thinks that I will just stand there and let him take over half my business and partnerships in other companies then he has another thing coming. He thought just by kidnapping Naruto I will give in, well then he has another thing coming, he may not realize but I have other ways in getting Naruto back even If that means death and murder are involved, getting Naruto back was something I had to do, if I wanted to take over minato's business then things will have to turn extremely bloody.

I walked towards the prison cell as I waited for the person that I had personally come to meet come into my view.

"I know your there so you might as well show yourself cause I'm a very busy man and I don't want to waste too much time on you." I heard a chuckle that sent a slow shiver down my back, I may not have realized this until now but I was probably about to make a deal with the devil himself; I waited till the man appeared in front of me. His sickly pale skin was slowly becoming visible to my eyes as he walked into the light. He stared at me with inhuman gold eyes with a smirk plastered to his pale face.

"Arata Takino, it's very rare for you to visit me, for what purposes are you here." I stared at the man.

"I'll release you as well as your followers from this prison only if you do a job for me." The pale man stared at me with curiosity in his snake like eyes.

"Really and what job will this be exactly?" I smirked at him.

"Murder." His eyes widened as excitement filled them; the yearning for blood was evident in his eyes.

"Whom must I murder?" My smirk grew wider as I realized he was going to agree to the deal.

"I want you to murder **Sasuke Uchiha.**" He stared at me with a look of pure revenge evident in those yellow orbs.

"So will you?" he smirked as he slowly turned around and headed back deep into his cell.

"**Yes**."

**Sasuke Uchiha**

I was seated on one of the benches on the ship with a book in my hand, for the first time in presumably three weeks the ship was quiet…too quiet if I had to be honest. I placed my bookmark in my book as I slowly set the book down on the wooden surface. I turned in my seat and started studying the top deck. In the far corner of the deck was Shikamaru seated in a wooden chair his eyes closed indicating that he was sleeping, next to him was choji who was eating a packet of crisps, next to choji was shino who was staring at a bug that was scuttling across the floor. Behind the ships wheel was gaara who had his hands placed on the wheel but was actually staring at the floor as though he were staring at something really interesting? On one of the other benches on the ship was sai who was probably drawing something like he usually does. Kankuro was sitting opposite Shikamaru with a cigarette in his mouth. Neji was leaning on the railings on the ship with a bored expression plastered to his face. I guess I wasn't the only one who was bored. Half the crew was here but Naruto, kiba and lee weren't present. Where were they?

"Has anyone seen Kiba, lee and the dobe?" The crew members glanced towards me and sighed.

"Nope." I sighed. Where were those troublemakers?

"Well since no one knows where they are do any of you know what they're doing?" Once again everyone glanced at me but gave me the same 'no' answer.

"I bet there doing something troublesome." I stared at Shikamaru with an eyebrow lifted. Choji chuckled next to Shikamaru.

"Even if they weren't doing anything troublesome they'd still be troublesome to you shika." I had to agree with choji at that. Shikamaru just snorted and replied a 'troublesome' and re-closed his eyes again. I decided I might as well not bother with the troublemakers and was about to close my eyes when there was a loud screech and crash that had erupted from the bottom floor. Everyone immediately straightened up from their positions as we all rushed down the stairs to the second floor.

"What the he-" I was cut off mid sentence as I stared at the scene before me. Naruto was soaked wet from head to toe on the floor his golden locks sticking to his forehead, his whit t shirt was lifted a bit revealing a small patch of tan delicious skins, and next to him was kiba and lee who were rolling on their stomachs as they slowly sat up bringing Naruto with them. The dobe turned his head towards Kiba and whacked him upside his head with a glare in his cerulean eyes.

"Kiba you retard I told you to be careful." Kiba rubbed the back of his head whilst he glowered at Naruto. Both of them having a glaring competition.

"You told me nothing so shut it dumbass." Naruto huffed.

"I told you specifically to walk slowly cause the floor was a bit wet but did you do that NO you fuckin went running towards the tub like you ass was on fucking fire!" Kiba scowled at Naruto.

"Oh please you weren't exactly walking yourself so hush up." Naruto lifted a perfect blonde eyebrow.

"I may not have been walking slowly BUT AT LEAST I WASN'T RUNNING LIKE MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT YOU FLIPPIN BRAINLESS MUTT!" And at that same moment Kiba snapped he started shouting and throwing curses at the dobe as the dobe did the same thing back at Kiba. I could feel one of my eyebrows raise slowly and from what I could see from the corners of my eyes the rest of the crew had pretty much the same expression as me. We were all pretty much confused at why they were arguing and soaking wet. Lee stared at the two boys as they started rolling around on the floor trying to beat the living shit out of each other. I sighed, those two were just so…troublesome…I think I'm hanging out with Shikamaru too much.

"Alright both you idiots break up the fight." They ignored me, they continued with their brawling throwing few curses in at the same time. I could feel my eye twitch those two were seriously starting to piss me off.

"Kankuro and gaara split those two up before they destroy the ship and end up drowning all of us." Kankuro and gaara made their way towards the two idiots who were rolling on the floor. Gaara grabbed hold of Naruto around his thin waist and pulled him off of kiba who was also pulled away from Naruto by kankuro. I sighed as I rubbed my temple. The three of them were soaked wet and on top of that the floor was wet as well.

"Dobe why are you three soaked wet and why is the floor wet?" I glared at the blonde who just huffed and turned his head.

"Well teme we were trying something out until a **certain** idiot ruined it." Naruto turned his head towards kiba and glared, kiba returned the same glare as he stared at Naruto with annoyance and anger.

"It wasn't just my fault ya know!" Naruto snorted.

"Says **you, **if you hadn't run in like that then we wouldn't have been in this mess but no you **had **to go and run didn't you!" I stared at the two blankly showing no emotion what's so ever but in reality I was confused on the inside.

"What were you two doing anyways?" They both turned towards me, they both opened there mouths at the same time but nothing came out. I raised my eyebrows at the sudden quietness form them both. Naruto sighed and rushed his words out in one sentence.

"Weweredoinganexperiment!" I blinked.

"…What?" Naruto flushed as he looked away not meeting my gaze.

"We…well…we were…but…we were trying to swim in the bathtub to see if it was possible cause last time kanky said it was possible to swim in a bathtub so I wanted to try it out so I went and told kiba my plan but lee heard as well and he wanted to be part of it…so we all decided to do it together…so we started to fill the bathtub and we left the bathroom to look for some things we might need…fifteen minutes later we realized that the water was still running so we ran back in the bathroom t see the bath filled with water that was filled to the brim and some water had also gotten to the floor…so kiba ran to turn the tap off I followed after him to tell him to stop running but the idiot didn't listen and ended up slipping making me slip with him…he somehow managed to fall in the bathtub whilst I ended up on the floor...with the amount of force that kiba slipped inside the bath caused him to make all the water from the bath gush out practically drowning me in the process and then lee was washed in with us and kiba managed to get out the bath but ended up on the floor and we somehow ended out here as you can see." I could feel one of my eyes twitch with annoyance…swimming…in…a…bathtub…idiots. I glanced a look at kankuro a look of death and evilness radiating out of my body, from the way he started shaking I guess he won't be telling anymore bullshit to the three idiots. I then turned my glare on to Naruto, kiba and lee.

"Even if kankuro did say that you three are the bigger idiots for actually trying that out, even a six year old would know that it's not possible to swim in a bathtub unless the bath was the size of a swimming pool." Kiba looked away whilst lee looked down, the dobe glared at me his cheeks puffed up which made him look rather cute if I had to be honest. He looks sexy enough as it is with the fact that he was soaking wet with his clothes clinging to him showing the outline of his sexy fig- right a bit too extra. I sighed as I rubbed my temples, I seriously… well currently I wasn't in the mood to deal with idiocy. I turned around and headed towards my cabin.

"I'm leaving everything and the cleaning in all of your hands." I shut the door of my cabin in time to hear a lot of howls and shouts of dissapprovement and 'that's not fair' behind. I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes, for some reason and I don't know why but I had a feeling a feeling that wasn't pleasurable let alone happy but a feeling of awareness and danger…I just couldn't pin point it. What was this feeling?...

"-ke." I groaned.

"-uke." I rolled on to my side.

"-suke." I groaned once again, I could slowly feel my eyebrow twitch.

"SASUKE TEME WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I bolted upright in bed knocking my forehead into someone else's head during the process. I rubbed the spot where I bumped it and glared at the person who was lying on their back clutching their head whilst shouting a paragraph of swear words and curses. I only knew one person who'd do that.

"Dobe what the fuck are you doing in my room without knocking?" said dobe sat upright with a small red circle in the middle of his tan forehead. He glared at me whilst he stuck out his bottom lip…cute…fucking sexy…I wanna fuck him … right no- RIGHT back to topic.

"You know teme did you know that you a real teme? I came here to tell you that dinner is ready, I knocked on your door a million times but you didn't respond so I let myself in to see you sleeping." I lifted an eyebrow…I was a sleep…I don't exactly remember…I probably fell asleep thinking about that weird feeling that I was having that was constantly bugging the pit of my stomach. I sighed as I ran a hand through my raven locks. I looked up at Naruto to speak only to stop…he was staring at me with a face of awe, his cerulean orbs were sparkling with some unknown feeling whilst his rosy lips were parted…I feel hard.

"Dobe get out of my room and tell the others that I'm coming and stop staring at me like a love struck fan girl." Well that got a reaction out of him, his face flushed up of embarrassment, he glared…well tried to glare at me and stood up.

"I wasn't staring teme." I lifted an eyebrow.

"So you're telling me that looking at someone whilst your eyes are sparkling doesn't count as staring?" He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He didn't have a smart answer for this one. Looks like I won this round, well it doesn't make a different since I win all the rounds. (he's talking about all the arguments him and Naruto usually have.)

"Exactly." I smirked as he huffed and spun around and started to head towards the door, I got off my bed and straightened out my black t-shirt.

"U-urm…" I looked up to see a flushed dobe looking down, I lifted an eyebrow once again I had expected him to leave by know.

"What is it dobe?" He looked up at me with his oceanic eyes and held my gaze. I didn't look away, to be frank I didn't **want **to look away, I wanted to drown in those blue orbs. I wanted…a lot of things from him if I had to be honest; I wanted those soft supple looking lips of his against mine thinking about this made my heart swell for some unknown reason.

"-ion." I looked up as I realized that my gaze had all of sudden drifted to his lips.

"What?" The blonde once again huffed again.

"I said teme that I have a question that I've wanted to ask you for the last month." I held his gaze.

"Go on then." He looked away from me as he stared out the window, the sun was slowly setting.

"Sasuke I've been held hostage here for nearly a month even though I don't feel like I've been held hostage though but what's been bugging me is **why **haven't you killed me yet or gotten rid of me?" I stared at him in shock…I wasn't expecting him to ask me a question like that…well I wasn't expecting him to ask me a question were I didn't have an answer to. He turned towards me, his oceanic eyes serious for the first time. I looked equally serious at him.

"I have my reasons, which you don't need to know about." His blue orbs lit up with anger as he glared at me.

"I have every **right **to know why I have been stuck in the same place for almost a month when during the next month I'll be getting married and if your still gonna hold me captive but not do anything then I would extremely appreciate it if you returned me back to my home and my family, I don't wanna stay with **your kind of people**." I snapped; I glared at him at the mention of marriage, no one was gonna take him away from me even if I don't know what this feeling is yet.

"And once I return what are you planning on doing? Getting married to the son of the man who wants to steal your father's business? And after you've done that do you plan on living a happy life with them? If I didn't know any better I'd say that you prefer to live amongst my kind instead of yours and I can tell that from the way you act around everyone, like today in the morning the incident with kiba and lee" I sneered at him darkly.

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself then, you didn't look like you wanted to go home, in fact you acted as though you **belonged with my kind of people that goes to show that you're no better than murderers and thieves like us**." I smirked at him, but the smirk slowly died down when I saw the look on his face. His once angry blue orbs held pain and rage with…loneliness, for some reason I had the urge to grab him and clutch him to me and tell him that I'll be with him no matter what…but I couldn't…and I knew that. So I stood there and watched with cold eyes as tears were starting to slowly form in his eyes, I felt my heart clench. He looked away from my gaze and looked down.

"Just cause I was having a bit of fun doesn't mean that I don't want to return to me family, maybe you haven't noticed but **I do miss them you know**!" He looked up at me with tears flowing down his face but that didn't stop him from shouting at me.

"You're a real bastard ya know that? Just cause I said one thing you went and had to say all sorts of shit did you ever think that I may have done it because I was **lonely **and **missed **the presence of my family, I don't know how you were brought up Sasuke but I can guarantee you that **I'm not like you, I do have feelings and I'm definitely not a cold hearted bastard who doesn't feel anything!**" I was standing still one minute and with in the blink of an eye I was over the dobe, he struggled as he tried to push me off of him, I grabbed hold of both his wrists and held them up above his head against the floor. He continued to wriggle trying to set himself free, I leaned closely against him, I leaned close enough that are lips were a few inches apart. If this was another situation then I would have taken advantage of him, but this wasn't another situation, this was a situation where he was finally able to make me snap.

"Listen Naruto I admit I'm not like you who shows feelings openly but don't you ever say that **I don't feel anything, cause I may not show it but I do feel **when I see my comrades in pain after missions that my father had made us do you think I enjoy seeing them in pain whilst they try to act **strong **around me, they know, **all of them know **that I don't show emotions but **they know that I do feel**. I'm not the cold hearted bastard that you think I am. If I had to be honest with you and me I'd say that **you're** the cold hearted bastard since you spoke to me about **my kind **making it seem like pirates **are creatures that don't even know how to feel. **When in reality they do." I glared down at him, his eyes overflowing with tears; he looked sideways so I couldn't see his eyes. I 'tsked' at him and grabbed his chin with my free hand and made him face me.

"Naruto I'll be frank with you ok, you're just a **brat **who needs to grab a hold of reality cause everything that you see isn't always the way it seems. You need to learn how the world truly is and that aint gonna happen as long as you cling to your parents for the rest of your life, you need to for once in your life let go of your parents and learn how people and the world truly are, cause your parents aren't always gonna be there for **you**." The face he made pained me, it truly did, I know what I said was harsh but it was all true, he needed someone to tell him that and I did that favor for him even though it pained me to see him being hurt inside. I released his chin as he looked away.

"You bastard you didn't have to go that far ya know, I'm not like you Sasuke I'm not that independent, I'm different I'm not like you and the rest of the crew who knows how the world is…I'm…just me…I know I don't have a grip on reality…I know I don't understand everything…but I'm trying to…but if trying to get a grip on reality and knowing how the world truly is means I have to let go of my parents …" He looked at me furiously his blue orbs lighting up with anger as the last bits of tears feel out of his eyes.

"**Then I don't wanna know about how the real world is and if it's coming from **_**you **_**Sasuke then I definitely don't wanna know.**" I looked down at him, his eyes holding hatred and anger. I got off of him and stood up leaving him on the floor I headed towards the door but before I left I told him something.

"Your right Naruto you're not like me and the rest of my crew it goes to show that **you'll never belong here **or **anywhere else, **with the way you act you'll probably never belong anywhere." And I left.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

I curled up in a ball and let my tears flow…it hurt…my chest hurt…I never thought or ever imagined that he'd say something like that to me. We would always get into arguments and fights but never this serious. I clutched on to my t shirt as I cried…I wanted to go home…I wanted to go to my family…I didn't want to be hurt like this especially by the person who was slowly taking a place in my heart. I sat up and slowly stood up and wiped my eyes. I wasn't in the mood for dinner now. I wake towards the door and left sasuke's room and headed towards my cabin. Once I got there, I flopped myself on the bed and curled up again letting the remaining tears finish coming out.

_Knock knock_

I stayed in my position not even bothering to answer the door. I wasn't in the mood to see or talk to anyone.

"Naruto?" I stayed in the same position not bothering to acknowledge the person who sat beside me.

"You had a fight with Sasuke didn't you?" I didn't answer.

"You're curled up here in a ball acting all miserable whilst sasuke's putting all his misery out on the crew, man he's so troublesome." I had to chuckle at that Shikamaru sure knew how to use the word 'troublesome'. I sat up as I rubbed my eyes.

"Don't let it get to you Naruto." I smiled sadly at shika.

"That's the problem shika I let it get to me, if I hadn't been stupid and blew up at him like that then I wouldn't be feeling like someone just ran a truck through my chest." Shika patted my back.

"Yeah but it's also his fault for being a troublesome person and saying troublesome insults to you." I smiled at shika.

"Even by saying that shika I aint gonna be feeling any better soon though." Shika sighed as he got up form my bed and headed toward the door.

"Just apologies to him and I can guarantee you that everything between you two will be ok." And he left. He did have a point though.

**Sasuke Uchiha **

I leaned against the wooden railing as I stared out at the sky where stars had been scattered everywhere. I felt bad…for what I said…he didn't deserve to be treated like that. I sighed as I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. I said all that stuff out of anger, half the stuff that I had said I didn't even mean them. He belonged **here **with pirates a life on the sea but he just couldn't see it. I leaned into my hand as I blew out a breath.

"Sasuke…" I slowly turned around to meet cerulean orbs staring up at me with pain and sadness. I looked down at him with cold eyes even though inside I felt sad myself but I just couldn't show that to him.

"What?" I snapped at him…what the fuck was I doing? He looked down at him little tan feet as he fidgeted with his hands. I sighed.

"If you're not gonna say anything then don't stand there like a dobe and get lost." I was about to turn around when I felt someone tug on my shirt. I looked down to see a small tan hand that belonged to a tan body holding on to my t shirt. I flicked my eyes up at the blonde in front of me who still had his head down.

"I'm…I'm sorry." I lifted my eyebrows…ok I wasn't expecting that…this dobe really knew how to surprise people sometimes.

"What?" He lifted his head and stared up at me, not letting go of my shirt either.

"What I said back then…I shouldn't have and for that I'm really sorry…it was partially my fault since I started it all…and…urm…I'm sorry." He let go of me and turned around and was about to walk away until I grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him until he was against my chest. His heated up.

"U-urm S-Sasuke w-what are y-you doing?" I ignored his question as I nuzzled into his soft blonde locks that I had dreamt about many times. I held him tightly.

"I **guess** I'm sorry too." The dobe lifted his head up with a glare on his face.

"You **guess**?You **should **be sorry." I smirked down at him and leaned in close until our foreheads were touching, his face was slowly turning pink but he kept his glare on.

"Very well then I should be sorry but I don't really feel sorry since it wasn't really my **fault**." My smirk widened at the reaction that Naruto did he huffed and leaned a bit backwards to get a better view of my face whilst he continued to stare whilst his face still evidently pink.

"Not your **fault**? It was practically **all **your fault since it was because of you that I was in flipping tears and I'll tell you this now Uzumaki Naruto NEVER and I mean NEVER cries in front of anyone especially stoic duck butted hair styled with ten meter sticks shoved up there ass's teme's." I practically almost gave him a real smile, but held back and kept up my smirk.

"Well then I guess I was lucky to see the almighty Uzumaki Naruto cry." The dobe opened his mouth to shout at me again but I stopped him by leaning in to him making are noses touch.

"Sorry Naruto." And I leaned even more forward until my lips were a mere inch apart from his, I was so close to placing my mouth against those soft rosy supple looking plump lips, I leaned in further until are lips m-

"SASUKE SANNNNNNNNNNNN!" I pulled away and so did Naruto who was bright red, as he quickly glanced at me and then at lee, after looking back and forth he flushed once again and ran away until he had vanished down the stairs. I shifted my gaze towards lee and glared at him with all the might I had, he ruined it…I was so close to kissing that adorable blonde fur ball until the stupid green beast had to come bombarding in. I wanted to kill lee…and from the way he was trembling and avoiding my eyes he could tell that I wanted to kill him on the spot.

"What is it lee?" I grinded it all out as I made my way towards the green looking idiot. He quickly threw an object at me and fled shouting a sentence.

"ITACHI SAN HAS CALLED TO SPEAK TO YOU!" I could feel my eyebrow twitch, trust my older brother to ruin a perfect moment for me. I lifted the phone towards my ear and spoke in a deadly tone.

"What is it aniki?" I could hear chuckling at the end of the line.

"**Looks like I called at a wrong time.**" I gritted my teeth.

"If that's what you wanted to say then I'm cutting the line." I could hear my aniki sigh at the end of the line.

"**You haven't changed one bit have you Sasuke? But never mind I've called you to warn you about something.**" Now this held my interest.

"What?"

"**Where are you currently at?**" I frowned he asked me this last time I spoke to him.

"Well we're almost near otogakure." I heard a sigh and a growl at the end of the line.

"**Listen up Sasuke I want you to immediately change course form there.**" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?"

" **Because I just found out today from one of me crew members who was at otogakure that Arata takino had been there, and went to visit someone in one of the prisons and I don't know how he did it but I'm still doing trying to find out how but he managed to release **_**him**_** and from my opinion he's after Naruto but he's probably gonna hunt you down in order to kill **_**you**_**, so I need you to get out of there as soon as possible Sasuke.**" I growled down the phone.

"Very well aniki, I'm gonna cut the line now I've gotta and inform the rest of the crew." We said our goodbyes and cut the line. I could slowly feel my sharingan activating thanks to the anger that was starting to swarm inside me Arata takino has gone too far now. He released that bastards from prison, now that bastard is gonna not be after me but Naruto. I felt my sharingan activate.

If he thinks **he **can take away what's mine then I guess **Orochimaru doesn't know what he's dealing with**.

* * *

**PLZE REVIEW HOPE U ENJOYED IT! XD**


End file.
